


Friendly Medicine

by venturahighway



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturahighway/pseuds/venturahighway
Summary: After a rough heist, Dallas patches Hoxton up.





	Friendly Medicine

"You look like shit. I know I say it often, but this time I really mean it."

A heist accidentally gone loud, Hoxton had been prepared with a heavy ballistics vest, but subsequently took most of the blows for his mates who had anticipated a smooth sailing stealth job. The other men made it out okay, but Hoxton severely overexerted himself since he had just been broken out of jail a few months ago, eager to impress.

Dallas helped him out of his shirt and jacket, exposing the Brit’s lean frame marked with scrapes, blood, and multicolored bruises. In particular was a green and purple vaguely heart shaped bruise right in the center of his chest, already very large and dark from where he took a spray of bullets shielding Dallas as they had been moving the bags.

"Jesus. If you weren't wearing that thing you'd be a dead man." Dallas said softly, feeling a strange mixture of relief and guilt as he eyed the wound.

"No shit." Hoxton muttered, looking down to survey the damage himself.

"Sit down. I'll patch you up." Gingerly putting one arm around his neck and the other supporting his waist, Dallas slowly helped Hoxton onto the couch. Bending down in front of him, he leaned forward to get a better look at the marks, resting his arm against Hoxton's right leg only to have him jerk sharply.

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Hoxton shouted, wincing in pain. "I don't know. Let me take a look." Alarmed, Dallas carefully but quickly removed the man's belt and trousers, revealing a large serrated shard of glass embedded deep in his thigh, oozing pus and blood.

"Oh, fuck me. How did I not notice that earlier?" Hoxton groaned. "Tons and tons of adrenaline, my friend." Dallas said, reaching for tweezers and a bottle of disinfectant.

"Okay, buddy, you've had worse. Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Gripping the shard with the tweezers, Dallas deftly removed it, surprised when the action elicited only a stifled grunt from Hoxton.

"Barely felt it." He coughed, but the sweat slowly trickling down his face and chest said otherwise. Dallas felt another pang of guilt. "The rest won't be so bad. I'll be fast." He said as he knelt on the carpet, dabbing at his friend’s wound with the disinfectant.

Gazing up to gauge his reaction, Dallas noted what used to make Old Hoxton twitch barely phased him now. He looked tired and weathered, his eyes not so sharp but instead defocused, his burn scarring not helping any, although Dallas privately believed the gnarled appearance of the man’s scars gave him a certain rugged charm that he quite liked, even more so than what he looked like without them.

Hoxton was generally more aggressive than he used to be, barking orders to mates and terrorizing cowering civilians, but when alone with him, Dallas knew that he was plagued by doubt and worry, always on edge, checking over his shoulder. Right now all the bite was gone and he looked utterly exhausted. His hair was mostly long enough now to be tied in his signature ponytail although several loose strands were floating about his face, forming a strangely delicate frame of sorts.

Dallas suddenly realized he had probably been staring at Hoxton's face for too long with a mildly amorous gaze but the other man was so weary and oblivious that his eyes wandered aimlessly as he zoned in and out of this plane of existence, something Dallas was silently thankful for.

As he finished bandaging the cleaned wound, Dallas unintentionally brushed the back of his hand against the other man's crotch, pulling away in surprise when he found it to be half erect. Hoxton grunted in response, quickly turning his head away.

"Wh- Are... are you...?" Dallas questioned hesitantly. "Turned on by wound disinfectant? Fuck no, but can you blame me? Haven't been touched there by a friendly hand in years." Hoxton grumbled, staring up at the ceiling.

An awkward silence hung between them as Dallas wondered if there was some kind of hidden proposition there before the other man sputtered, "Not that I'm into this. I mean, I'm not... I'm not desperate for a screw, if that's what you think. You're just... being so gentle and intimate, for fuck's sake, I feel like a born again virgin."

Hoxton chuckled nervously, waving his hand in an attempt to diffuse the sudden sexual tension. It didn't work, though, as Dallas found himself feeling oddly flattered at being considered 'gentle and intimate'. He wasn't exactly known for his bedside manner, but as tough as Hox was, what man doesn't like a bit of tender love and care every now and then?

Dallas smiled and Hoxton seemed to relax at this response for a second before tensing up with a jolt when Dallas put his hand back on his crotch, stroking slowly.

"Hey, it's been a rough day, and I owe you one anyways. Why not let off some steam?" He offered. It wasn't something he did often, but he and Jim were close enough to enjoy a casual romp once in a while, and besides, Dallas really did want to bring him some relief one way or another.

Hoxton blinked, his previously droopy eyes lighting up as he silently considered the offer before slowly leaning back and smiling a bit bashfully, looking much softer than his usual smirk.

"I took a blow for you, now I'll take one from you." He joked. Dallas laughed in response, bowing his head. "That's the Jim I know." He murmured, squeezing the other man's cock just enough to make him choke back a moan.

Using his other hand to stroke his inner thigh, Dallas looked up once more to reassure him: "If anything hurts, just let me know and I'll take it easy." Hoxton nodded, closing his eyes as Dallas slipped his hand inside his boxers, inhaling sharply at the feeling of cool air against his length.

"Wow, rock hard already? I knew the time away changed you, but..." "Shut the fuck up." Hoxton snapped as Dallas laughed again, removing the man's boxers and absentmindedly pumping him with his hand. "You'd be the same if y- ah-"

Before he could finish whatever venomous banter he was going to make, Hoxton jerked his knee and gripped the back of Dallas' head when the man's lips touched the tip of his erection, spreading his precum over the head with his tongue. Normally he would probably tease a bit more, but again, the guy needed a break, so Dallas quickly set to work as he took him into his warm mouth, gliding smoothly up and down the shaft with his head and his hand in rhythm.

"Oh... that's good." Hoxton sighed, running his hands gently through Dallas' hair. It was true that it had been a long time since he had gotten off as he didn't do it himself much, and he was a little worried that he'd be done too soon with how deliberately the other man was bobbing his head. Whatever fleeting thoughts of self consciousness were to be had were pushed out of his mind as Dallas hollowed his cheeks, applying just a bit more pressure, running his tongue against the underside of Hoxton's cock, focusing the spot beneath the head he knew he liked.

"Fuck, you're good at that." He whispered, opening his eyes just slightly to get a sight of his friend with his head between his thighs. Dallas made a small sound of acknowledgement before removing his hand from Hoxton's erection to roam the side of his waist, careful to not brush against any scrapes or bruises.

Consumed by the wet heat of his friend’s mouth, Hoxton felt himself reaching his limit, mind blanking, sweat running down the back of his legs. "Ah... Dallas, mate, I'm close." Hoxton breathed, thighs tensing and relaxing on both sides of the man's face as his fingers gripped his wavy hair.

Dallas reached up, caressing Hoxton's chest, pleased to elicit a louder moan when he gently pinched at his nipples. Determined to make him cum, he again pressed a little harder and a little further along the man's shaft, relaxing his throat until he could easily take his whole length in his mouth, bobbing his head faster. "J-just like that..." Hoxton's head hung back, eyes squeezed shut, and Dallas felt the man's hands shaking atop his head. 

Letting out a pleasured groan, Hoxton thrust his hips upward into the other man's throat. "Dallas..." His breath was ragged and heavy, voice deliciously sweet and low. "I... I'm gonna cum." Closing his eyes and breathing evenly through his nose, Dallas moved faster, sucking harder on his thick pulsating cock, timing his speed with Hoxton's quickening, gasping breaths. "Ah, fuck… fuck, fuck me...!" He cried out, jerking hard as a powerful orgasm shot through his body like an electric current, cumming into his friend's throat which Dallas quickly swallowed to avoid tasting too thoroughly.

"Oh my god." Hoxton sighed, his whole body buzzing with heat as he went limp. As Dallas peered into his face again, Hoxton looked dazed, a post orgasmic glow both lighting up and softening the scars on his face.

"Hox-" Dallas started, although he immediately felt unsure of himself; neither he nor Hoxton was really known to be the affectionate type, and he didn't want to ruin the moment by being overly sentimental. But seeing the man illuminated by the warm light of the setting sun with his dilated, blown out pupils and strands of dark hair curling and sticking to his face, glistening with a thin coat of sweat, was almost too dreamy, and Dallas felt overwhelmed looking at him.

"Yeah?" Snapping back to reality, Dallas struggled for a moment before speaking plainly. "You look beautiful right now." Not knowing what else he could say, he silently hoped that Hoxton could believe what he said was genuine and not just another lame line.

Another blink as Hoxton tried to wake from his daze, not sure he heard him correctly, but as it registered, his already flushed skin turned a shade brighter, eyes widening slightly. "..Ah, come on, don't be such a sap." He managed, but to Dallas’ surprise, took him into his arms in a gentle, thankful hug, avoiding applying too much pressure on his chest.

"Hey, you're pretty good, but sucking me off isn't a substitute for modern medicine. I'll still need a bit more patching up, doc." Hoxton said, tempering the snark by affectionately brushing his nose against Dallas' neck. Dallas smiled to himself, accepting Hoxton's brief sincerity with a nod before standing up to find more bandages.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something sweet and gentle for my favorite guy Hoxton but I'm nervous that the characterization is a little shaky as a result. This is my second ever attempt at fanfic and my first attempt at explicit sex so I'd really appreciate any and all feedback!! <3


End file.
